The invention relates to a handling aid for a tampon for feminine hygiene, having at least two separate finger coverings for a user, one of which is removable from the handling aid.
A handling aid for tampons is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,554. In this document there is disclosed a protective glove for the hygienic removal of a tampon from the body cavity of a user and for subsequent disposal of the used tampon. The glove comprises a separate finger covering for the thumb and a partially separate finger covering for the index finger. A single covering, similar to a mitten covers the other areas of the fingers and hand.
Following removal of the tampon from the body cavity, it is wrapped up by turning the glove inside out, so that the tampon is essentially completely enclosed. Thus, only the inner surface of the glove, which has not contacted the used tampon, now lies on the outside. This permits hygienic disposal of the soiled tampon.
In particular when traveling or if the accustomed hygiene conditions are not encountered, however, not only hygienic disposal of a tampon is a problem for the user, but also the hygienic insertion of a new tampon into the body cavity.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a handling aid for a tampon, for feminine hygiene with which both hygienic disposal of the used tampon and hygienic insertion of a new tampon into the body cavity are ensured in as simple and inexpensive a way as possible, even in the case of inadequate sanitary installations or poor hygiene conditions.
The present invention relates to a handling aid suitable for use with a tampon for feminine hygiene. The aid has at least two separate finger coverings for a user. At least one of these individual finger coverings is joined to the remainder of the handling aid by a line of weakness in such a way that the said finger covering is at least partially detachable from a remaining part of the handling aid.
A method of producing the handling aid can include the steps of dipping a former into a liquid, film-forming material to form a handling aid and forming a line of weakness in the handling aid. The former has at least two separate lobes corresponding to finger coverings to form a handling aid having at least two separate finger coverings for a user. Further, one of the finger coverings is at least partially detachable from a remaining part of the handling aid.
Another method of producing the handling aid includes the steps of thermally bonding together a first essentially planar film and a second essentially planar film in a pattern corresponding to an outline of the shape of the handling aid, and protecting an edge region of the films from thermal bonding to form an opening in the handling aid.